After Tonight
by LittleAlbatross
Summary: Song fic. 10.5/Rose. The "New" Doctor's experience with Rose his first night on the parallel earth with her...and Jackie Tyler. Sort of spoilery...sort of.


**Author's Note: I did it. I wrote the dreaded song fic, but when I heard this song and after I saw the finale, I couldn't help it. I always told myself I'd never write a song fic, but I did. I caved—to Justin Nozuka. You can skip the song bits if you want, but maybe if you read them you'll see how very fitting this song seems to be for the Doctor in Blue and Miss Rose Tyler. **

There's something in your eyes.  
Is everything alright?  
You look up to the sky,  
You long for something more.  
Darling,  
Give me your right hand.  
I think I understand.  
Follow me and you will never have to wish again.

The Doctor and Rose were lying together on Rose's bed in the Tyler mansion on the parallel earth. It was dark out and a breeze was drifting in through the open window teasing the curtains and drifting across their silent bodies. The Doctor had held Rose as she'd succumbed to tears, but now both were silent. The Doctor could feel her steady breathing every time her back drew closer to his body and he assumed she was finally resting. He took the opportunity to snuggle closer to her warm body and burry his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be alright, Rose, you'll see. I promise," he whispered into her snarled blonde hair. He was surprised when she answered him.

"Yeah, for us, but what about him?" she said, turning around so she was facing him in his embrace.

"We have each other," she continued looking into his eyes but then down to his chest where she was playing with his lapels, "But who does he have? Who does he have to keep him from going crazy up there? I mean you explained the thing with Donna and I get that, that he had to send her back, but who does he have now? How come he always has to give people up?" she questioned, returning her gaze to meet his eyes.

He looked down at her lying there so helpless in his arms, the moonlight illuminating her tear streaked face and she looked so beautiful. He finally understood why she'd been crying. At first he'd been hurt, hurt that she'd chosen him over himself. How do you compete with yourself? But it wasn't that at all. The always selfless Rose was crying for him. For the loss the other version of him would have to suffer through alone. This warmed his single human heart in a way he'd never quite been able to feel as a Time Lord. Oh, he'd loved Rose Tyler--more than he'd ever loved anyone-- but here in this human body with its irrationality and desire, this swelling in his chest was all together new. The Doctor smiled sadly down at Rose and cupped her face in his hands. He wiped her damp cheeks with his thumbs. They simply looked at each other for a moment, the night completely still around them besides that ever present, calming breeze.

I know that after tonight,  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars

"Rose Tyler, my wonderful fantastic, Rose Tyler," he responded as he stared at her in wonder and then drew her closer to his chest and grinned on the top of her head. He could feel her warm breathe on his throat, "You're amazing, you know that? All of this pain you could be feeling for yourself and yet you…" he trailed off and she snuggled closer, sliding her arms down his chest and around his waist. The Doctor thought for a moment more and Rose didn't push him to continue.

"Rose, he doesn't give people up. _I_ don't give people up. No matter where they are, I know they still exist. That there is a bit of time and space reserved just for them and they're leading lives I could never lead before. But now here with you, I can. And up in the sky, wherever he is right now, he knows that. He knows that we're together, and he's knows that you're alright. Do you think there's anything more important to him?" he said, then leaned down to whisper the last bit in her ear, "To me?"

Suddenly, Rose was clinging to him even tighter and crying again. He could feel her placing kisses on his neck and up his throat to his jaw. He could tell she was straining to meet more of his skin so he tilted his head to meet her searching mouth and pulled her tighter to his body.

Tell me how you feel,  
And if I'm getting' near.  
I'll tell you where to steer;  
You'll tell me where to steer.  
Da-Da-Da-Darling  
Way above the clouds,  
And high above the stars,  
Through the unknown black holes,  
No one knows where we are,  
But we'll return to Earth and do it all over again

As the Doctor and Rose began to explore each other's bodies more hungrily, the wind outside began picking up. It was now rushing about inside the room and around their bodies but neither seemed to notice. They were too lost in each other—two souls finally reunited. Outside lightening flashed and thunder cracked but still they didn't notice. However, when Rose's shutters slammed shut, closing out the night sky and sending them into complete darkness they broke apart and stared into each other's heated eyes, breathing heavily. Rose looked slightly disoriented and her cheeks were flushed and the Doctor was sure he looked much the same. He realized that at some point he'd lost his jacket and he could feel Rose's warm hands contacting with the skin of his stomach; his hands were also lost somewhere up her shirt.

"You can't see the stars anymore," the Doctor whispered to Rose and motioned to the closed window with a nod of his head.

"Yes I can," she replied and was drawing his face back to her own when down the hallway they heard a baby start to cry.

"Tony," Rose said rolling her eyes and started to disentangle herself from the Doctor.

"Oh no you don't," he said pulling her back down to the bed before shouting, "Oi! Jackie, the baby's up!" They both began snickering when they heard Jackie Tyler shout from down the hallway, "Shut it you, or I'll show you who's the baby!" and then started cooing at her baby boy.

"She loves me," the Doctor said with a smirk as Rose settled back into his arms, "But see that's where she's unlucky, because I go for the younger blondes," he finished cheekily, earning himself a slug in the chest. He couldn't help but kiss Rose on the top of the head when he heard her soft giggling.

Come away with me,  
Come fly away with me

Just for a night  
No one will ever know  
No, No, No, No  
Darling

I will leave you satisfied  
Forever; past time  
You don't have to hide.

You're free to fly.

The Doctor felt Rose push against his chest and he drew back slightly so they could make eye contact. He saw she was smiling softly and returned the expression.

"Hello, Doctor," she said.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," he replied fully understanding the implication of her greeting.

"I missed you," she said and then started trailing feather light kisses across his jaw again.

"You, too," was all the Doctor could manage before once again succumbing to all that was Rose Tyler.

Outside the bedroom door they both heard Jackie Tyler shout, "I can hear you, and if I can hear you, so can Tony, now hold off, you two!" she started to mutter after that but the Doctor was pretty sure he heard her say, "Never gonna get any sleep in this house again, what with this baby and that blasted, blessed man finally back…"

Rose and the Doctor both laughed and mutually decided that they would continue their current activity when they were sure that either the rest of the family was asleep again, or the storm outside would cover up any noise that may escape Rose's bedroom. They also decided they were going to get a flat of their own. Very soon.

I know that after tonight,  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
I know that if the love is alright  
You won't have to look up at the stars  
No, No, No, No  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars.

**The End. And to inspire reviews, shall we quote the man of the hour? "And how am I going to react when I see this: A great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstance. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem, cause I really don't know who I am and I don't know where to stop. So when I see a great big threatening button which should never ever ever be pressed, then I just want to do this!" Do it. Follow the Doctor's lead. Push the button.  
**


End file.
